


Taste the Rainbow

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Sciles, Skittles, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the Mating Games Non-Penetration Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Rainbow

  


also on  @ http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/87408324385


End file.
